


Friendship is Weird

by hariboo



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Everyone is pack, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, fluffy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or Five Things That Would Never Ever EVER Happen But I Think It Would Be Funny If They Did. </p>
<p>“She says it would be good for me to have a relaxing activity.”</p>
<p>Once, not so long ago, Judd had such an impassive, emotionless face not even his brother could read it. He doesn’t miss it, not even a little, but sometimes around Kaleb having a blank face can be a good thing. </p>
<p>Judd nods. “I have heard it’s… soothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> so of course my first fic in this fandom is a weird, implausible, not as funny as I hoped tale of the best murder forged friendship I’ve experienced in a while. This whole thing sprung to mind as I contemplated doing some yoga and then I ended up… writing about other people doing yoga, which frankly devolved into whatever this is. Unbeta'd, please excuse any mistakes. Please excuse the entire fic in general, actually.

i. 

Judd is heading back to his and Brenna’s apartment when his cell phone rings. Kaleb’s house number blinks up at him. Now that there’s no longer the need for secrecy and his and Kaleb’s… partnership… (friendship, he hears Brenna’s sweet voice laugh in his head) is out in the open it's not odd that the man calls Judd every once in a while. There is still a lot tension across the world and it’s a sad truth that the world will always need men like them. 

So having Kaleb’s number is not strange. 

However, Judd is fairly certain that it is not Kaleb who is calling. 

“Hello, Sahara,” he says, accepting the call. 

“How do you always know when it’s me?” she asks and he can hear the smile in her voice. Sahara smiles a lot; she reminds him of Brenna in that way. 

Judd opens the door to his home, notes Brenna isn’t back yet. “He would never call from the house line. He still calls from the protected phone.” He strips off his jacket, hanging it neatly on the, frankly, strange looking coat rack Brenna bought at flea market with Sienna last spring. She told him it was artistic with it’s winding design.

He remains of the opinion it’s just strange. Apparently, he has no taste in decor either.

Over the phone he hears Sahara exhale. A huff, some might call it. “You two are so paranoid.”

Judd shrugs, because well, it’s true. He’s not ashamed of it, either. The multiple levels of security he and Kaleb have maintained throughout their alliance (friendship, Brenna’s voice sing songs again) have kept each other and the one they care for safe. “Thank you,” he says.

Sahara’s laugh is bright over the line. “Anyway…” she pauses and he can hear the rustling of papers, “I have a favour to ask.”

When Sahara calls him it’s almost always to invite him and Brenna to dinner. Sometimes to relay information about the brewing situation with the Psy and Human Alliance. She hardly ever asks for favours. Judd's intrigued.

“What can I do for you?”

-

This was not what he was expecting. 

At least Saraha knows her mate well enough he would never do this public, though Judd does wonder how she convinced him to do this at all. 

“She says it would be good for me to have a relaxing activity.”

Once, not so long ago, Judd had such an impassive, emotionless face not even his brother could read it. He doesn’t miss it, not even a little, but sometimes around Kaleb having a blank face can be a good thing. 

Judd nods. “I have heard it’s… soothing.”

Kaleb tilts his head and step onto his mat. Judd follows suit. They both face the wide gorge at the edge of Kaleb’s home. “Do you need me to path you the program?”

“No, I’ve done my research.” 

Kaleb nods, almost in amusement. His lips aren’t quite the hard thin line they normally are. For Kaleb, Judd is aware, that's practically a smile. “Once an Arrow, always an Arrow.”

He smirks, “We’ve always seen it that way.”

“Shall we start?.”

Judd glances at Kaleb. He’s standing back ramrod straight, hands loose by his side. They’re both in similar outfits. Black sparring pants, dark sleeveless tops, and the only reason Judd’s isn’t in pure black like Kaleb is because Brenna accidentally bleached it in the laundry months ago. They are dark shadows in the bright afternoon. 

“Okay.”

They begin at the same exact second, their bodies moving into a pose that is called Skandāsana. It brings their noses right to their knees. Judd breathes out as they shift into the next position.

“Do you know why she called me?”

They breath in sync as they balance on their arms and bring their legs up into Ūrdhva Kukkuṭāsana. Kaleb spares Judd a quick glance as they hold the position for the seconds required. 

“She said it would be good for me to do my activity with a…” he pauses. His pauses are very different from Sahara’s. While Sahara’s pauses are filled with light, a burst of movement, humour, Kaleb’s are a fine knife’s edge, dark even at his most harmless. “A friend,” he finishes, dropping from the pose as they move in the exact same breath into the next. And if Judd wasn’t an Arrow, once and always, trained to never been out manouvered, the word Kaleb just uttered would have had him losing his balance, but Judd is an Arrow and he does not react. It probably would have insulted Kaleb if he had. Their friendship (he can hear Brenna’s “I told you so” laugh in his head) is not one of any sort of open affection. A hell of a lot of mutual understanding, sure, which is why Judd hides his smirk as they continue the routine. 

“It is relaxing, I should thank her for thinking of me.”

Kaleb eyes him as they stretch into Naṭa Rājāsana. “You aren't using your Tk, are you?”

Judd raises his eyebrows, eyeing him back. “No more than you’re using yours.” Which is to say, no.

They watch each other for a few more beats, moving through the pose, holding it, maybe even silently challenging each other to see who can hold it longer. (They both could hold it for hours, they know. Far longer any human would be able to.)

The drop to the next pose in the same moment. Judd wonders if that twitch in Kaleb’s cheek was an aborted smirk. 

“I heard you train the Way of the Sword with one of the DarkRiver pack.”

Judd almost laughs, but keeps it in check. Kaleb used to be much harder to read, too. “I do.”

Kaleb lowers his arms. They begin the routine cool down. “I own several katanas.”

This time Judd does not hide his smirk. “I don’t think that’s what Sahara had in mind for relaxing.”

Kaleb Tks the swords into his hands and tosses Judd one. “I think we’ve relaxed enough.”

They drop into their stances at the same time. At least the yoga was a good warm up.

 

ii.

The day they say goodbye to Xavier there’s a low fog crawling through the city, and they watch him get into a taxi from the door to the church. They’ve never met outside the church, always inside, always in the shadows. That they step outside would feel symbolic if Judd felt he or Kaleb were the spiritual type. Xavier is, he carries his faith like a mantel, a shield, a weapon. It’s possible it was symbolic for him and if it was then Judd is glad he could give his friend that moment. 

As they watch the car turn the corner of the street, Judd tucks his hands in his pocket. “I’m going to miss him.”

He can feel Kaleb glance at him. “You can always teleport.”

Judd shrugs. “I know, but…” He trails off. 

Kaleb shifts where he stands. “It is a journey he has to take for himself, I understand that too.” Judd knows Kaleb does, that’s why he trailed off. That Kaleb felt he needed to fill that space amuses Judd now. He’s never been one to prolong conversations before. “Though should he call us.”

“I don’t think he would, but of course. I think he might miss us more than we’ll miss him.”

“Really?”

Judd shakes his head. “No, I think we needed him more. We all had our own journeys. Ours just ended before his and he waited for us.”

“That sounds like something he would say.”

Judd grins, “He did, actually.”

“Stealing wisdom, Judd?”

“Borrowing.”

Kaleb’s jaw twitches. He’s not easy to smile. Some part of him always on edge. There’s a bet going in the packs about when someone will make him smile, really smile, in public. Everyone’s money is on Sahara in roughly twenty years. Well, almost everyone’s. Sahara bet on Judd. (She found out via Faith and Vaughn, cats, Judd has come to learn are some of the worst gossips.) He doesn’t understand why she has so much faith in his and Kaleb’s friendship, forged in death as it is, but it’s humbling. Strange, but humbling. 

“I will miss him, too.”

“Are you leaving now?” Judd asks, pulling his keys out. Kaleb teleported to the church, like he teleports most places, but Judd drove. He had some things to pick up in the city for the den. 

Kaleb adjusts his cuffs, and looks out at the mildly busy street. Judd bites a grin down, he’s lingering. He has been lingering, but Judd hadn’t been sure until now. 

“There’s no more reason to stay here, is there?”

Judd shrugs. “I’m actually hungry. Want to have lunch?”

Now, there’s not that many times Judd can say he’s caught Kaleb off guard, the man gives nothing away, but when he does the reactions are always noteworthy. Today is no exception. Kaleb’s head turns to Judd, as if he’s not quite sure he heard him right and then he adjusts his cuffs again. 

“Lunch?”

“You don’t have to eat, but being in a pack sort of makes eating a group event. I now find it strange to eat alone.”

“Really?”

“At times,” Judd says. “But if you have someplace to be I won’t be insulted.”

Kaleb looks at him like he’s trying to figure out Judd’s angle. Judd wants to shake his head. And people thought he was hard to get along with. 

“Sahara has a fondness for human food. My taste buds have not yet become accustomed to the strong flavours.”

“I remember that, it was a challenge for myself and Walker when we first entered the den. They didn’t have nutrition bars or drinks, believe it or not.” They had eaten oatmeal and drank water with nutrition packets that he'd buy for himself and Walker before they  
got used to the food.

“The children had no trouble?” Kaleb says, falling into step with Judd as they head to the SnowDancer car he’s borrowed for the day. 

Judd smiles, remembering Marlee and Toby as they tasted their first non Psy meal. They faces had lit up like stars and it had only been a ham and cheese sandwich. Cookies became a quick hit not minutes later. Sienna had taken to regular food much faster than them as well. Sweets became a fast indulgence in the Lauren family.

“Kids are more adaptable than we think. The hardest thing was keeping them from connecting back with the Net.”

“It’s impressive what you and your family managed, Judd.” 

Judd takes the compliment for what it is. He knows how much Kaleb respects the actions he and Walker took to protect their family even when caring about them was something considered wrong. He didn’t understand why Kaleb respected his actions until he learned about Sahara Kyriakus but now it’s all too clear. There's nothing they wouldn't do for the people they loved.

Nodding in thanks, he opens the door and slides into the car. Kaleb follows suit. 

“Where will we be eating,” he asks, slipping on his seatbelt. The action surprises Judd because if they were in an accident Kaleb could teleport out any second he wanted. So could Judd. He still buckles his seatbelt too.

Judd just says, “A little place I know. The food’s great. We’ll order you some water.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Kaleb narrows his eyes at Judd. “You know, I do not find you new found sense of humour amusing at all.”

Judd laughs, “Really? Everyone else loves it.”

“Have you had their heads checked?”

The barb comes as surprise, almost as much as the almost light tone it’s delivered. Judd breaks out into a fresh round of laughter as he starts the engine. In the passenger seat Kaleb smirks. This is going to be weirdest lunch of Judd’s life, and he’s a little excited for it.

 

iii. 

 

After their first lunch was what Judd would call a success they start happening more often. Once a month, if they find the time. Kaleb lets him know by sending a message saying that he’ll be in the city for a meeting. Judd is aware it’s entirely possible Kaleb is lying about some of these meetings, but if they are lies then they are lies. Other times they leave the Duncan building or the DarkRiver’s HQ together after they’re sure everyone has left. Kaleb likes his privacy. Another reason Judd allows him his many omitted truths.

Today they’ve had another successful lunch. Kaleb seems to be expanding his limited palate. He called him earlier given Judd a time he'd be free. Judd had given him the address of where they’d meet up.

It was a small restaurant, out of the way, and the food was good. The first two being the most important factors to Kaleb, as Judd had learned. Food, depending on the day, was something he didn’t alway indulge in. Today he had. 

“Did you like your plain rice?”

Kaleb eyes him as he shrugs his jacket back on. “The tea was nice too.” 

“Green tea is practically flavourless.”

“My point is made.”

Judd snorts and pulls on his leather jacket. That’s when it happens. They’re just at the door when it happens. 

Judd is going to open it when when two people walk in. Two people he recognises. Judd stops short and knows better than to laugh. Kaleb stills. Across from them the two Alphas pause and stare. He can see the amusement filtering through Lucas’ eyes. Hawke is the first one to step forward, moving towards his lieutenant. His eyes flick to Kaleb, who remains motionless, his face a cold mask. Hawke cocks an eyebrow to Judd. Judd shrugs back, his friendship with Kaleb is no secret.

“Kyrchek.”

“Hawke.”

“Judd.”

“Lucas.”

“Did you have a nice lunch?” Lucas asks, and despite his amused look and relaxed limbs, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, Judd isn’t fooled. Lucas Hunter is one of the deadliest men he knows. He hasn't looked away from Kaleb either.

Judd smiles, though. Lucas also likes a good joke. 

“It was, thank you.”

“I recommend the rice,” Kaleb says, making all three men’s head snap to him. Lucas and Hawke’s eyes have gone wide and Judd is really trying not to laugh now. Kaleb’s jaw ticks. He looks at Judd and nods, walking past the two Alphas with an even shorter nod. "Good day."

Judd raises a hand in farewell. “Bye.”

Kaleb waits until he’s outside to teleport and after he’s gone is when Hawke and Lucas turn back to Judd. Their eyes never left the Psy the entire time he was in their presence. Predators recognise another predator.

Hawke glares at Lucas. “‘Have a nice lunch?’” 

Lucas grins. “It’s called being polite, Hawke. Learn it.”

“I didn’t know you two had a meeting today,” Judd breaks in, because he knows how this snipping can go and he’s got truck full of party decorations to get back to the den.

Lucas and Hawke eye each other and cross their arms with scary synchronicity. 

“We don’t.”

“Coincidence.”

Judd hmms. He wonders if Sascha and Sienna know their mates are having lunch together. They probably do; Lucas and Hawke are very openly Not Friends, except here they all are. “Okay then, I have to head back now. Bye, Lucas. I’ll see you at the den, Hawke.”

“Bye, Judd,” Lucas says, moving to grab a table. It’s the table Judd and Kaleb just left. Judd swallows a smile. 

Hawke eyes him and lowers his voice enough that if Lucas wanted to listen in he could, but if he chose not the conversation would only be between Judd and Hawke. “So Kaleb Krychek…”

Judd crosses his arms. “We don’t have meetings either.”

Amusement filter through Hawke’s sharp eyes and he smirks. “You. Always with the surprises, Lauren.”

Judd smirks, “Family trait.” He sees Hawke trying not to laugh. 

“I’ll see you back at the den, Judd,” Hawke says, shaking his head. 

Judd says his goodbyes and heads towards the door. He calls over his shoulder, “The rice really is great.” He doesn’t turn but he hears the chuckles of the two Alphas.

 

iv.

“It’s…”

“Weird looking.”

“Hey, fuck you.”

Judd chuckles at Vaughn, who is dealing with the finishing touches of his latest sculpture. It’s was a request from Sahara. Kaleb is paying Vaughn and incredibly disgusting amount of money for it. Vaughn told Judd he would have done it for free, because he likes Sahara - everyone does - and she is family, but when Kaleb offered to pay roughly ten times more than what it was worth in Vaughn’s own words: 

“It’s not like I was going to fucking say no if the man wants to pay me. Free for Sahara, not for him.”

Judd understands what Vaughn meant. Kaleb is considered an ally, and partner, to DarkRiver because of Sahara and all he’s done to help the packs, but it’s still a tense alliance. It boils down to: Sahara is pack, Kaleb is Sahara’s. He encompasses a weird limbo, but it works for them.

“It’s abstract, damn Psy,” Vaughn mutters, smoothing his hand down the sculpture, polishing it one last time. 

“Of what?” Judd asks, curious. He tilts his head. It looks like… It has a lot of curves. Weird looking, but pretty, Judd can admit.

“Sahara dancing,” Kaleb answers for Vaughn. His voice almost sounds soft, for Kaleb that is, which is to say the knife edge of his voice seems only the slightest bit dulled.

Vaughn nods. “She wanted something that feels like when she dances.” He spares a look at Kaleb, "So she dosesn't forget again." He steps back from his works and looks proud. He should, he does good work. He’s also made Judd think of something. 

“She will love it,” Kaleb says, “May I?”

Vaughn steps back from the sculpture. “Go ahead.” In a blink it’s gone, taken to Kaleb’s home. A few minutes later Kaleb follows, saying a short goodbye to them. 

“Should I be on the look out for earthquakes in Moscow tomorrow morning?” Judd calls out just as Kaleb teleports out. He blinks back in to throw up a middle finger at Judd as Vaughn laughs so hard he almost falls to the floor. 

“You’re fucking nuts, Lauren,” Vaughn says when he catches his breath again. 

Judd smirks and then looks at Vaughn’s work table. “So, do SnowDancers get a discount?”

Vaughn’s eyes glint and shakes his head. “Not even Kincaid,” he says, making Judd smile. Everyone knows that just like Mercy is considered SnowDancer by way of the mate bond, Riley is equally considered DarkRiver. “What do you want?”

Judd thinks of Brenna and how important it was for her to be able to change again. How her eyes had sparkled and one more piece of her healed. He thinks of how much he loves his wolf. 

“Mine and Brenna’s anniversary is coming up. I want…” Judd pauses, thinking of how to express what he’s thinking about. Vaughn waits. 

“You know that feeling you get when you change?”

Vaughn nods, his eyes glowing cat for a second. “Yeah, ‘course.”

“I want that.”

Vaughn’s cat eyes gleam.

 

v.

When Brenna walks in she almost trips over her feet at the site at the table. Actually, she does trip on her feet, but Judd catches her with his Tk the second she does and nobody is the wiser. She sends him a bright smile and walks over to him, her arms going around his neck. She kisses his cheek, nibbles at his ear in thanks. 

_Hey, baby, having fun?_ he hears warm and loving through their bond.

“Hello, gentlemen…” she greets, eyes going around the table. Vaughn grins at her, winking, Hawke reaches out and strokes her arm in the casual ways changelings have. Lucas smiles from his seat, as does Dorian, and Riley passes behind them moving to sit he touches her head. Drew sticks out his tongue. Kaleb nods, his eyes drifting from his card for a brief second. Brenna’s eyes go to Judd. He winks at her. 

“I didn’t know poker night was a thing now.” She moves around him and settles on his lap, reaching over to take Drew’s beer. He curses at her but lets her take it. Another beer pops onto the table. Drew grabs at it and tips his new beer at Kaleb in thanks.

Judd strokes his beautiful mate, resting his chin on her shoulder as she grabs his cards. 

“It’s a new thing we’re trying.”

“Cool,” she mumbles, already distracted by the game. She’s a better player than he is. She should be, she taught him. Granted, strip poker was probably not something any male in the room would want to play with each other. Still, she’s a very good teacher. 

She starts playing for him, with him. Grinning and smiling and when Kaleb puts down his next winning hand - he’s unsurprisingly great a bluffing - she joins her brothers in booing him as he take the pot. Kaleb smirks and Judd laughs. He considers telling the others that Kaleb’s cheating, but it's actually kinda fun watching the the others huff each time the man wins. He doesn’t cheat every hand at any rate, just when someone is getting particularly cocky.

The next morning Judd see that half the final winnings are on his coffee table and laughs as he makes the coffee. When wakes up Brenna asks he tells her why, of course. She laughs, her mouth warm against his telling him he has the weirdest friends. He honestly can’t even argue with her.


End file.
